


Evisage-An Iron Legacy

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 15 years after endgame, CEO Peter Parker, Cruise, EDITH - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Harley Keener - Freeform, Intense, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron boy, JARVIS - Freeform, Karen - Freeform, Office, PA, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Angst, Rescue, Sibilings, Smut, Stark Industries, Wrong, aunt may - Freeform, fliff, friday - Freeform, iron lady, morgan stark - Freeform, personal assistant, post Endgame, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: In a world without Tony Stark, Peter Parker tries fulfill the promise he made, but fifteen years down the line what happens when feelings come in to play? Feelings that should never have been there in the first place.





	1. Prologue

It had been five years since Peter Parker had stepped foot on Earth. He remembered Titan and he remembered fading away in Mr. Stark's arm, apologising profusely for not being able to do better. The next thing he knew was waking up to Dr Strange's voice telling him about the time that had passed and then again stepping foot onto Earth.

An earth he no longer knew. An Earth which no longer recognised who Peter Parker was. Who Spiderman was. Amidst all that chaos his eyes as soon as they had taken in the sight before them had searched for only one person. And that was Tony Stark.

No matter how hard the two men tried to pretend the bond between them was purely of a professional kind, deep down they both had always know they held much more importance in each other's life.

And then they had begun to fight, which was perhaps one of the most historic battles of the 21st Century. And then he finally saw him again. A much healthier and happy looking with much greyer hair. "Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what’s been going on-" God! To this day he could still not believe, after five years of being apart from his mentor, this is what he had greeted him with him.

The next thing he knew, the genius had pulled him in a tight hug, his iron suit clanging against his own new Iron Spider suit. It may have been a rather unexpected, uncomfortable hug at that point in time but today, so many years down the line it was a moment Peter Parker had learned to cherish.

Later on as the battle carried on, Peter had never felt as much stress, as he had when carrying the Iron Gauntlet. The fate of the world depended on it and everyone knew that. Maneuvering through the battle field, only to be knocked down not once but twice and trying to not let it get into the wrong hands was probably one of the most important tasks he had been assigned with.

But that was not it. His heart felt like it had been dropped down from the edge of a cliff when Tony raised his hand, the infinity gauntlet glowing amidst the smoke and dander.

"And I...” The hero's voice echoed throughout the field, both sides anticipating what was to come. "..am Iron Man."

In a moment's time, the enemies around Peter began to fade away into dust. Just like he had five years ago on Titan. And as the reality of what Mr. Stark had just done settled in, "No!" He screamed into himself, his throat failing to make a sound.

He remembers he had immediately swung his way through the debris to reach Tony.

"Hey Mr. Stark! Can you hear me? It’s Peter." He choked up, his eyes glossing over as Tony's once perfect now burnt face turned slight to look at him. To this day it still hurt to have seen a man so great in a position like that. Vulnerable and dying.

"We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it sir, you did it!" Peter exclaimed, a tear slipping out his eye.

Tony had only smiled in return, raising his unharmed hand to hold Peter's hand. "I'm sorry." Peter cried.

"Promise me," Tony had whispered, his voice managing to be only so loud through the extent of so many wounds and injuries. "Promise me, you will look after my Morgana."

"Who?" Peter cried, scared and confused.

"My daughter." At that moment Peter had never known it was possible to be so grief stricken yet so happy for someone at the same time. He couldn't believe it. Mr. Stark had finally gotten what he deserved. A family. "Promise you will always protect her, care for her."

"Yes! I promise!" He nodded, now not being able to control his tears.

"Promise you will love her."

"I promise Tony! I swear, I will always be there for her."

And then Pepper had landed next to them.

"Tony! Look at me," She had cried, "We are going to be okay." His hand covered hers against the arc reactor.

"You can rest now."

And that was it. A few minutes was all it had taken and he was no more. Genius, Billionaire, Superhero, Father gone in an instant.

Peter had fallen down to his knees, the sadness he felt not being able to support his grief. Soon enough all the other Avengers had knelt in front of Tony. Some out of respect, some grief and others regret. This was it. Earth's Best Defender had given his life to save this universe. And nothing, nothing could ever be enough to pay back that favour.

His death might have changed the course of the universe, but the most significant had been on the kids-Harley, Peter and Morgan. Tony Stark even his dying moments had shaped the future. By asking Peter to make that promise he had once again done what he did best.

For indeed Tony Stark was an Envisage and he had just shaped the Iron Legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a slow start to the story in order to introduce the readers to the dynamic between the three. The story will pick pace from the next chapter onwards.

Tony's funeral had perhaps been one of the toughest days of Peter's life. Tears stung his eyes but not a single drop had slipped out. For how could he? 

When Pepper and the people closest to him were showing their strenght at a time like this, who was he to start crying? 

He had attended both the funeral and the wake in sort of a gaze, not really knowing what was happening around him, not like he had tried to pay any attention as to what was happening. 

The only thing he had perhaps listened attentively to, was Tony's message and the rest had passed by in a blur.

All he could look at was Morgan, Morgan Stark. Tony's Morguna. God! She was a splitting image of that man.

They was she talked. The way she walked and sat. The way her brown eyes sparkled in curiosity, wondering why everyone was talking about her dad as if he was never coming back again. It all screamed Tony Stark.

It hurt to look at her, but she was Tony's legacy and he would damn well make sure he would go the ends of the earth and more to protect that little girl. Just like he had promised.

And as he had gotten up to walk outside to the porch to introduce himself to her, he had bumped into Happy.

"I am going to get cheeseburgers for Morgan. Do you want some?"

He had only shaken his head in response.

"I'll get you one." He patted his back and turned to leave.

"Hey!" He greeted, trying smile at the child.

"Hello," She replied in a timid voice as Peter took a seat next to her on the outdoor sofa.

"Are you Peter?" She had suddenly turned to face him, crossing her little legs clad in white frilling stockings.

"Y-yes, you know me?" He stammered. 

"Daddy told me about you. You were a hero right? Just like my daddy."

"I guess."

A few minutes of silence passed as the both of them looked at the lake, reflecting the setting sun.

"Is he never gonna come back?" She looked up at him with tears in her big round eyes, lips quivering.

He was caught off guard with the question.

"Um-well you see,"he stumbled upon his words. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell her everything? The truth as it was, or to sugar coat everything. After all she was just a small, kid. A kid who should never have faced such a harsh reality of life, at a point so early. But he guessed, if there was any kid who face the harsh truth, it would be Tony Stark's.

"You know he was a superhero right?" He had asked her, and she had nodded, her brown hair that curled at the ends bouncing around her head. "Well five years ago, when you were born lots and lots of people dissapeared." He had tried to explain to her.

"The decmation?" She had asked him in a confused manner, still looking up at him with those wide doe like eyes.

He chuckled,"Yes the decimation." What had he expected? Of course she knew everything. "I was one of them." He told her, the memories of fading into dust entering his mind.

"Did daddy become air too?" She asked again.

"No, he died like a King, a superhero. Do you know he saved the whole world?"  
  
"Really? But will he come back now?"

"Morgan." Peter sighed. "No."

Her lips began to quiver, as she burst into tears. "I won't see him again?"

"You wouldn't see him again, but you know what?"

"What?" She asked through her tears.

"You can still feel him. He is right there. " He tapped where he heart is. "Right there in your heart."

She still looked at him with a look of wander on her face, a steady stream of tears slipping out her eyes.

"Whenever you miss him, or want to see him or talk to him, just close your eyes and imagine him. He'll be right there."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

And thats when she jumped towards him in his lap, wrapping her small arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

Shocked, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, not used to such displays of affection that too from a child so young.

How innocent were kids? So easy it was to win their affection. Show a little kindness to them and they would give you their whole world.

"Are you going to save all your hugs and kisses for Spiderboy, Morg?" A playful voice that still held an undertone of sadness to it interrupted them.

"Harls!" Morgan's mood changed suddenly, as she jumped down from the sofa and into the young boys arms.

"I missed you little miss,"He ruffled her hair, as Peter looked on.  
"Hi, I'm Harley Keener. Tony's...well something." The boy who was perhaps a year or two older than Peter, extended his hand for a shake. 

"Peter, Peter Parker." He shook his hand firmly.

"Yeah, I know." 

"Where are you lost, Bossman?" 

A voice interrupted Peter from where he was staring out of the windows, of his office on the top floor of Stark Industries.

"Morgan!" He exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you here." 

He got up from his seat, to meet her half way into the office. 

"I was just thinking about you actually." He told her as she went in for a hug. 

"That's all you do now. Think. Its been months since you have visited. Mom misses you." She stated, as Peter pulled out the chair for her to sit, before walking around the glass desk to sit in his own chair. 

"Well, it's been a busy few weeks at Stark Industries." 

"Understandable." She hummed, crossing her legs at her knees, the louboutins reflecting the overhead lights. 

Just like her father, Peter shook his head. Always immaculately dressed. 

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked.

"Yes please." 

"Two coffees please,Karen." He ordered the AI installed in the office.

"Noted boss." 

"Make it three,Parker." A third voice chimed in from behind.

It was Harley,leaning against the doorway in a black and white suit. Looks like he had just gotten back from court. 

"Keener!" Peter chuckled, surprised at the sudden reunion that was taking place in his office. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you here today Harley."Morgan told him as she stood up,giving him a side hug as he kissed the crown of her head. 

"Well, I just landed and decided to come here straightaway. See what a mess Parker has made in my absence." He taunted.

Peter only rolled his eyes in response. 

"Anyways, I came here with a task today." Morgan decided to reveal the reason why she was here.

"As you all know I am graduating at the end of this year.And I need a 6 month internship before I can. So here I am." 

"Yeah, that would be good. Get some experience before you take my place. It will help you adjust better here at Stark Industries."

"Woah, wait a second." Morgan interrupted Peter as Harley listened keenly onto the discussion. 

"I am not doing this so I can take your place, okay?" 

"Actually, I am in your place. You are supposed to be sitting here. Not me." Peter argued.

"No!"She snapped. "Dad gave Stark Industries to us because he believed we could work collectively as a team and bring SI to higher heights. Now Harley has decided to opt out of running the company actively because clearly he's more interested in law and he still is the legal head. But you and I? We are a team, so I don't want you implanting any wrong thoughts in you head, when clearly its not the case."

"Listen Morg,"Peter began. "I understand, but you still are the rightful heir and you deserve it more than anyone of us. This is your dad's legacy which he created for you." 

"He created this for us okay? You both were in his life, long before he imagined even the possibility of having me. So if you think I am graduating in order to debench you from this position then that certainly is not the case. If I am going to be doing this, its going to be with the both of you okay?" She reached forward to take a hold of Harley's hand squeezing it as you smiled at Peter.

"Someone pinch me," Harley exclaimed."I think Tony's ghost just possessed her.

"You never know maybe he did." Morgan commented, all three of them bursting into laughter,remembering him in all in fond memories.

"You know what I am wondering Parker?" 

"What?"

"Where's my coffee?" 


End file.
